Theft and unlawful copying, downloading, sharing and/or distributing digital content is incredibly problematic for digital content owners. Because it is relatively easy to digitally copy digital content, it is important for digital content owners to protect their content.
For example, if a user rents a movie on their television and records that movie, there is a risk that the user could try to upload that movie to the Internet. If that movie is uploaded to the Internet, other people could potentially download and watch that movie without paying for it. Alternatively, if a user lawfully purchases a document template, if that user uploads the document template to the Internet, others could be free to download the template without compensating the template owner. Alternatively still, if a user purchases a digital copy of music, there is a risk that the user uploads that music to the Internet to be allowed to be downloaded by others for free.